Jennifer and Raines
by jak0l4nt3rn
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so read inside to find out


**This Fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Jennifer**

**(HOPE YOU ENJOY IT HONEY) **

"Good Morning Ms Raines" Jennifer said enthusiastically.

"Good morning" Ms Raines said with a smile.

Jennifer turned and walked away hiding the blush in her face 'this afternoon' she thought 'I will finally confess to her and hopefully do much more'.

As the day went by Jennifer learned that when you really want something to come quickly it goes by as slow as humanly possible. At lunch she had to endure countless teasing by her friends Angela and Zaria she knew they did it in a friendly matter but they didn't realize it just made her all the more nervous.

Finally the bell rang for the car riders and she practically flew out of her eight period headed towards the band hall to greet her sister and also tell her she was going to stay after school. Jennifer knew, as she had heard it earlier in the announcements, that there where no tutorials for encounters which was why she had decided on this specific took a deep sighed and entered the classroom where the object of her fantasies was.

"Hello Ms Raines" she said hoping her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"Hello...-"Jennifer"she interrupt "Right, sorry hello Jennifer how may i help you"

"Oh there are many ways you could help me" Jennifer said seductively.

She reached out,gripped her shirt tightly,and gave her a bruising kiss shoving her tongue inside her mouth tasting her sweet cavern. Even in her lusty form she managed to grasp how good it felt to kiss her.'Fireworks' she thought dreamily.

Raines didn't know what to do it felt so good but to do this with a student?

Jennifer answered the question for backed Ms Raines onto the wall and bit at her neck so rough she tasted blood. Ms Raines moaned it felt so fucking good. She must have moaned out loud because before she knew it Jennifer had thrown her onto her desk and was unbuttoning her jeans pulling them down along with her panties.

"Mmmm..please stop mmmm oh ...God...No!..N-not there" She whimpered in protest as Jennifer spread her legs looking at her most sacred of places Jennifer smirked and shoved a finger up her pussy despite her protest.

"OH!...no.. ...uh!...please...stop...mmmmm" She protested weakly.

She screamed as Jennifer managed to locate her clit and started rubbing it gently adding another finger."OH!..MORE PLEASE MORE...MMMMMM!" she screamed.

"You like that don't you" said Jennifer smirking."You like my fingers pounding into your tight pussy don't you" she continued."I bet you've wanted this for a while you slut,haven't you I bet you dreamed every night about a student fucking you senseless until you came and then fucking you again"."Just look at yourself moaning like a bitch in heat at the feel of my two fingers in you".

Ms Raines moaned "OH!...more oh yes please more...OH GOD!...faster please...mmmmm..pound those fingers into my tight pussy please...mmmm"Ms Raines moaned.

"You like that don't you" growled Jennifer giving her a passionate kiss,which Ms Raines returned weakly.

"Scream my name you bitch"

"J-j-jennifer!...MMMMMMM!"and moaning Jennifer's name along with a loud moan she came her wet heat squeezing Jennifer's fingers tightly cumming all over the two digits.

"Look at what you did" Jennifer tsked "clean this up" she ordered putting the wet fingers in front of Mrs Raines.

She moaned taking the digits in her mouth licking her own cum off took off Ms Raines shirt and then her own. She brought her head down onto Ms Raines chest and started sucking her left nipple while massaging her right boob with her right hand. Her left hand made her way down and she once again inserted a finger on her dripping wet sex.

Ms Raines moaned and just as she was about to come Jennifer stopped her hand movements and took out the two wet digits. She stood up and crawled over Ms Raines until her dripping wet sex was in front of her. She then inserted her pussy in front of Ms Raines's mouth and ordered her huskily to lick it clean.

Ms Raines moaned and inserted her tongue in between Jennifer's folds and started slurping her sweet juices. She gave shallow thrusts with her tongue and circled her licked her pussy slowly and then fastened her pace. Jennifer moaned.

"Faster lick my pussy faster"She growled.

She grabbed a handful of Ms Raines hair and shoved her head farther in between her tights Raines moaned Jennifer tasted so sweet with a hint of saltiness to it and she found herself quickly getting addicted to the taste. Soon Jennifer found herself getting closer to her orgasm and she let out a quiet throaty moan and gripped one of her boobs squeezing it roughly and flicking her nipples.

Then Ms Raines tongue hit something deep inside her and with a deep and loud moan she came. Raines moaned as Jennifer came all over her lapped all she could at her pussy to get a better taste of her sweet a sight Jennifer got off Ms Raines and flopped on her desk beside her letting the pleasurable hmm in her mind lull her to sleep.


End file.
